TENGO GANAS
by CatMalfoy
Summary: UN DIA DESCUBRES QUE LO QUE SIENTES NO PUEDE SER ESCONDIDO POR MAS TIEMPO Y DAS RIENDA SUELTA A TODA LA PASIÓN.


TENGO GANAS

Esa mañana los alumnos de la casa Gryffindors estaban reunidos de forma apretujada frente a la cartelera de avisos.

Allí un gran letrero anunciaba el próximo baile, que se llevaría a cabo el día de Halloween. Aunque desde el ultimo baile organizado durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, nunca mas se había llevado a cabo otro baile, todos sabían que en realidad, Dumbledore al igual que la gran mayoría de los profesores querían celebrar el triunfo de Harry y la Orden del Fénix en pleno, en la feroz batalla que hacia unas semanas se había librado contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos, donde una profecía fue cumplida.

Ese baile solo era una excusa. Era el marco perfecto para condecorar a Harry por su valentía, pero sobretodo para festejar su sobrevivencia una vez mas.

Pero al reunirse los alumnos de las otras casas, en el gran comedor, las razones del baile dejaron de tener importancia, lo importante era conseguir una pareja y el traje adecuado.

¡Otro baile!... dijo Neville en un suspiro... y ¿ahora a quien podré invitar para que sea mi pareja?.

Pero Neville, no seas pesimista... intento consolarlo Seamus con voz calmada... te aseguro que muchas chicas estarán dispuestas a ser tu pareja de baile... ahora eres famoso.

Neville sonrió levemente, mientras miraba de reojo a Harry.

Él le dedico una amistosa sonrisa.

Era cierto, Neville había ayudado en gran medida a Harry, junto con Ron, en su ultimo y definitivo enfrentamiento con Voldemort.

Por lo que ahora había ganado respeto y admiración no solo entre los profesores, sino también entre el alumnado.

Seamus tiene razón, Neville, la chica que escojas de seguro no se negara a ir contigo... dijo Harry manteniendo su sonrisa, para inspirarle confianza.

Quizás tengan razón. Si me animo, tal vez Hermione acepte ir conmigo al baile... dijo Neville pensativo, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la chica mencionada.

¿Hermione?... pregunto Ron con recelo... y ¿por qué Hermione?

Bueno... eeeeh... por que me gusta... aclaro Neville bajando la mirada.

Ron miro a Harry como buscando una explicación. Este se encogió de hombros, con asombro ante la declaración del tímido chico.

Seamus y Dean también se dedicaron miradas de desconcierto ante la actitud del pelirrojo, mas que por la declaración de Neville.

Ella me ha gustado desde hace mucho tiempo... bueno... aunque también me gusta Lavander... dijo Neville sintiendo como su rostro se tornaba mas colorado.

Pues eso si que no, no, no... casi grito Seamus... yo la vi primero... así que te puedes ir olvidando de invitar a mi chica a ese baile.

Harry le dio un pequeño golpe a Ron en el costado izquierdo invitándolo a que dijera algo con respecto a Hermione.

Esta bien, no te molestes... dijo Neville sumiso... era solo un comentario... me conformo con Hermione.

Harry arqueo sus cejas, al tiempo que intensificaba la mirada hacia su amigo, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada.

Ron solo se limito a continuar su desayuno, escuchando un bufido de indignación por parte de su amigo.

Sabia que era un cobarde. Tantos años tratando de ignorar sus sentimientos, que cada día eran mas intensos.

Tan intensos, que cada noche no podía dormirse sin pensar en ella, que cada mañana su primer pensamiento era ella y que durante el día, era su presencia, su perfume, el sonido de su voz, el calor de su cercanía, lo que le daba sentido a su vida.

Pero como decirle, como manifestarle todo eso que bullía en su corazón; si ella era su amiga. Si ella solo lo quería como un amigo, quizás como un hermano.

Él no podía mancillar esos sentimientos tan nobles y puros, con el deseo y la pasión que Hermione le inspiraba, con la imperiosa necesidad que sentía de hacerla suya. De hacerle el amor con furia y desenfreno.

Eres un cobarde... dijo Harry molesto, sacando a Ron de sus pensamientos, mientras caminaban rumbo a la primera clase de la mañana... vas a dejar que Neville invite a Hermione al baile, cuando tu te mueres por hacerlo.

Ron no contesto nada, iba cabizbajo, tratando de poner su mente en blanco, para no torturarse con lo inevitable.

Por favor Ron... dijo Harry exasperado ante la actitud de su amigo... asume de una buena vez tus sentimientos... ¿que te pasa?... tu no eres así...

Déjalo Harry... dijo Ron apesadumbrado... no vale la pena.

¿Quieres decir que tus sentimientos no valen la pena?... continuo Harry molesto... ¿que Hermione no vale la pena?.

Yo no he dicho eso... se defendió... bien sabes que ella solo me quiere como un amigo.

Eso es lo que tu supones... aclaro Harry... tu jamás le has preguntado sobre sus sentimientos.

Ron iba a argumentar contra las palabras de Harry, pero la presencia de la profesora McGonagall frente al aula, le hizo desistir.

Ocuparon cada uno su asiento, cuando Hermione apareció algo agitada y se sentó en medio de los dos.

¿Dónde estabas?... pregunto Harry curioso.

Hermione suspiro molesta y con voz cansada dijo

Ese bendito baile... da mas mortificaciones, que satisfacciones... estaba reunida con la profesora Sprout para hablar sobre la decoración del salón... Hagrid insiste en colocar sus habituales calabazas, pero parece que ha surgido una nueva idea... por cierto Ron, tu debiste estar en esa reunión... ustedes los chicos están encargados de la música.

Me olvide ... se excuso Ron.

OH Ron... pero si te dije antes de salir de la sala común, esta mañana, sobre la reunión, ¿como es posible que en tan solo unos minutos se te halla olvidado?... le recrimino Hermione... lo que pasa es que en tu apuro por irte al gran comedor... claro como solo piensas en comida...

Hay Hermione no fastidies... dijo Ron en un susurro

Me dices fastidiosa...

La profesora McGonagall había ocupado su lugar frente a su escritorio y comenzó a dictar su clase de la mañana, lo que impidió que entre Hermione y Ron comenzara uno de sus acostumbrados altercados.

Ella comenzó a tomar notas en su cuaderno, pero su respiración algo agitada, hacia denotar lo molesta que aun estaba con su amigo.

Lo miro de reojo.

Y al contemplarlo por unos segundos, la rabia se le paso, por arte de magia.

Parte de su cabellera rojiza le caía descuidadamente sobre la frente, lo que él intento acomodar en vano con ayuda de sus dedos.

Su celeste mirada, enmarcadas en unas largas pestañas también rojizas, se mantenía fija en la pizarra, dándole un aspecto de concentración que resaltaba aun mas sus pecas.

Le recorrió con la mirada sus brazos que definían su robustez a través de la tela de la túnica, hasta llegar a sus manos.

Hermione no pudo evitar suspirar, al dejar que su imaginación dibujara en su mente escenas poco pudorosas, donde esas manos grandes y fuertes, recorrían cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Desvió rápidamente su mirada hacia su cuaderno.

Ella no podía, no debía pensar esas cosas. Y menos con él. Con su amigo Ron.

Levanto la mirada, tratando de concentrarse en la clase también.

Pero como no pensar, como no fantasear, como no desearlo. Si lo amaba.

A pesar de que la exasperaba, a pesar de sus continuas peleas, ella había aprendido a amarlo.

Y para el miércoles, quiero sobre el escritorio un ensayo sobre los animagos... dijo McGonagall dando por concluida la clase.

Ron se levanto de su asiento y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

Harry nos vemos en los invernaderos... dijo con prisa.

Quería huir de allí, cuanto antes.

Pero Ron... dijo Hermione intentado retenerlo.

Espera Hermione, necesito hablar contigo... le interrumpió Neville, mientras la tomaba por el brazo.

Ron les dedico una furiosa mirada y salió rápido del salón.

Harry intentó seguir a su amigo, no sin antes susurrarle a Hermione en el oído

Él siente por ti, lo mismo que tu sientes por él.

Hermione se quedo paralizada, al escuchar esas palabras, al tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a latir sin control dentro de su pecho.

Corría por los pasillos, hasta que llegó a la puerta principal de roble, ante la mirada asombrada de compañeros y la mirada de reproche de los profesores.

No le importaba nada. Ni Flich, ni McGonagall, ni Snape, ni cualquier otro que pudiera castigarla por aquel comportamiento. Ni siquiera asistir a su clase de Aritmancia, su clase preferida.

Por primera vez, había algo mas importante que las clases, que los libros, que su insignia de Prefecta, que su nombramiento de Premio Anual.

Ese algo era él.

Y ese amor que ella debía confirmar cuanto antes, y con el cual había soñado por tanto tiempo.

Allí estaba, enfilando sus pasos, hacia los invernaderos.

Iba solo. Con la mirada clavada en su zapatos.

Ron... grito Hermione para intentar alcanzarlo.

Él se volvió hacia ella. Y la miro con asombro. Su corazón comenzó a latir mucho mas rápido y un vació en el estomago se acompaño de una frialdad que comenzó a recorrer su espina dorsal.

¿Qué pasa?... pregunto Ron algo preocupado... no deberías de estar en Aritmancia?.

Necesito hablar contigo... dijo Hermione tratando de conseguir el aire, que la carrera le había robado.

Si es por lo de la dichosa reunión... ya te dije que se me olvido... además ya Ernie me ha dicho que...

No, no es eso... interrumpió Hermione a un Ron fastidiado ante la idea de otra reprimenda por parte de ella.

Y entonces... ¿de qué otra cosa quieres hablar conmigo?.

Es que... yo... comenzó a decir Hermione con un nudo en la garganta.

No encontraba las palabras exactas. No sabia como abordar el tema.

Ron se sintió confuso ante su actitud. Pero una idea surgió en su mente.

Una idea que le molesto sobremanera, tan solo imaginar que su temor se había hecho realidad.

Pero quizás se lo tenia bien merecido, al permitir que otro se le hubiese adelantado.

Un ruido de pasos, les hizo volver la mirada.

Sus compañeros se acercaban en tropel.

Nos vemos en el almuerzo ya debo marcharme a mi clase... dijo Ron alejándose de ella.

Hermione se sintió perdida. Ron parecía indiferente y molesto.

Tal vez Harry se había equivocado. Tal vez Ron la quería pero de otra forma.

Se vio rápidamente rodeada por los alumnos que continuaron su camino, algunos hacia la clase de Herbologia y otros hacia Criaturas Mágicas..

Pero Ron... espera... yo... insistió Hermione alcanzándolo... necesito decirte algo.

Creo que mejor te vas a tu clase... se te va a hacer tarde... dijo Ron acomodando su mochila en su hombro y dándole nuevamente la espalda a Hermione.

No... necesito que hablemos...

¿Que vas a decirme?... ¿que eres la pareja de Neville para el baile?... pues que te aproveche... dijo Ron muy molesto sin volver su rostro hacia ella.

No... no soy la pareja de Neville... me he negado a su petición... aclaro Hermione adoptando un tono molesto por la actitud del chico.

Ron detuvo su caminar. De nuevo el vació en el estomago. Lentamente volvió sobre sus pasos y miro a Hermione a los ojos.

Estaban solos en aquel camino, entre el castillo y los invernaderos. Ni un alumno, ni un profesor se veía alrededor.

Una brisa algo fría los envolvió, mientras el canto de algunas aves procedente del bosque prohibido rompían el silencio que de pronto se había apoderado del lugar.

Pronto alguien mas te lo propondrá... aseguro Ron asumiendo una actitud indiferente... estoy seguro de ello... nos vemos luego.

Ella lo vio alejarse.

Sabia que debía emprender la retirada, porque la actitud de Ron no era nada amable.

Pero no podía. Una extraña fuerza, le impedía moverse, le impedía dejar de mirarlo.

Hermione confirmó una vez mas, cuanto le gustaba, cuanto lo deseaba y cuanto le dolía su indiferencia. Y simplemente era porque lo amaba.

A cada paso que Ron daba para alejarse, sentía una puntada dolorosa en su corazón.

¿Por qué actuaba así?.

La amaba, sabia que la amaba.

Y entonces, ¿por qué era así tan indiferente con ella?. ¿Por qué la dejaba plantada?.

Se detuvo.

Volvió sus ojos esperanzado y para su alegría ella aun estaba allí.

Se acerco lentamente hacia Hermione.

Se miraron por unos largos minutos.

Y poco a poco, lentamente él fue acercando su mano derecha hasta el rostro de ella. La poso suavemente en su mejilla y con el dedo pulgar comenzó a recorrer con suma sutileza los labios femeninos.

Hermione cerro los ojos al sentir el calor de esa piel salpicada de pecas sobre su mejilla y luego sobre sus labios.

Ambos cuerpos se estremecieron ante ese sencillo contacto, pero tan significativo para ambas almas, que los dejos casi sin aliento.

Hermione abrió sus ojos y le dedico una sonrisa.

Ron también le sonrió.

Sin prisa, sin pausa, se acercaron y se dejaron fundir en un abrazo.

Él la sostenía por la cintura, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda y dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Respiraban al mismo compás. Todo alrededor dejó de existir para ellos en aquel instante. Tan solo querían sentirse, querían rendirse el uno al otro.

La brisa se hizo mas fuerte y unos pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer descuidadamente sobre ellos.

Creo que debemos buscar refugio... propuso Ron mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Y divisó el invernadero uno, el cual estaba mas cerca.

Sin previo aviso, Ron alzo entre sus brazos a Hermione.

Pero ¿que haces?... pregunto sorprendida y divertida.

Ya veras... dijo Ron dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras caminaba con paso firme hasta el invernadero.

Para su suerte, estaba abierto y vació.

El suelo estaba forrado por una mullida alfombra de pasto fresco, muy fino y suave.

No había plantas sembradas en macetas, sino arbustos que salían directamente de la tierra, y de sus ramas brotaban en capullos hermosas flores de múltiples colores.

Las mas hermosas flores que ambos chicos hubiesen visto en su vida

Ahora que recuerdo, a este invernadero nunca habíamos venido... recordó Hermione mientras admiraba todo a su alrededor.

Parece la replica de una pradera... dijo Ron admirado... quizás sea el invernadero privado de Sprout.

De pronto la puerta se cerro de golpe y por las ventanas se podía observar como el viento soplaba con furia y la nieve había comenzado a caer.

Ha comenzado a nevar... dijo Hermione algo preocupada... ahora si será difícil volver al castillo.

Y ¿realmente quieres volver al castillo?... pregunto Ron entre temeroso y audaz.

No si tu no quieres... respondió Hermione bajando la mirada, a medida que veía como Ron se acercaba a ella.

Ron se inclino hacia ella, y con delicadeza levanto su rostro hasta que sus miradas quedaron al mismo nivel.

Hermione no pudo evitar observar los labios de él, tan deseados por ella.

Él la tomo por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

El momento había llegado. Ya no podían seguir ocultando sus sentimientos.

Ella sonrió complacida, mientras alzaba sus brazos y los colocaba alrededor del cuello de él.

Te amo... confeso Ron en un susurro al oído de ella... quiero que seas mía.

Hermione se estremeció, y no pudo evitar que unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Aquellas palabras significaban mucho mas que un sentimiento.

Significaban una verdad, una razón, un comienzo, un anhelo alcanzado, un deseo prohibido que estaba a punto de ser consumado.

Pero ¿por que lloras?... pregunto Ron asustado... he dicho algo que te ha incomodado.

Él aflojo un poco el abrazo, pero Hermione lo atrajo mas hacia ella.

Yo también te amo... y también quiero que seas mío.

Un pequeño roce de sus labios dio paso a un beso suave y tierno. Sus bocas fueron rápidamente acoplándose, abriéndose luego para dejar que sus lenguas se tocaran.

Suaves cosquillas los condujeron a desear algo mas.

Ron deslizó sus manos por entre la túnica de Hermione, mientras le besaba el cuello al tiempo que ella le acariciaba los rojos cabellos.

Dejo que sus dedos exploraran, que sin timidez, buscaran por debajo de su blusa lo que tanto anhelaba sentir, conocer y saborear.

Pero la corbata de colores amarillo y escarlata junto con varios botones estorbaban en la aventura, por lo que sin esperar permiso, fueron dejados a un lado.

Hermione se estremeció al sentir aquellas fuertes manos sobre sus pechos, y fue solo en ese momento que comprendió que su túnica y su blusa habían caído al suelo del invernadero.

Pero vio con agrado como Ron le quitaba parte de su ropa interior y como quedaba extasiado ante lo que sus ojos contemplaron.

Y él sin ningún tipo de pudor recorrió los pechos femeninos con sus manos. Los acaricio palmo a palmo, para luego dejar que su lengua jugara con sus pezones, colmándola así de un grato placer.

Ella correspondió a tales caricias, con gemidos, y susurrando el nombre de su amado.

Pero una necesidad se apodero de Hermione. Necesitaba desahogar sus deseos, en el cuerpo de él.

Por lo que lo separo un poco y comenzó a desvestirlo.

Ron se sintió un poco frustrado al ser alejado de lo que había estado degustando a sus anchas.

Pero al ver como ella tomaba el control, decidió rendirse.

Hermione acaricio con deleite el pecho masculino bien formado, para luego colmarlo de pequeños mordiscos que hicieron al chico estremecerse.

Las manos masculinas continuaron explorando y se escabulleron por debajo de la falda, hasta posicionarse en sus glúteos y apretarlos con fuerza, para luego subir por sus caderas tropezandose con el cierre y el botón, los cuales abrió sin problemas.

Ella lo imito, dejando que sus manos acariciaran la piel expuesta tras la apertura del pantalón y el despojo de la ropa interior de él.

No apartaron sus miradas el uno del otro, mientras se exploraban, mientras se tocaban, mientras se acariciaban.

Sin decir palabra alguna, ambos cuerpos se expresaron cuanto se deseaban, cuanto se necesitaban.

Hermione entrelazo sus dedos, entre los de Ron y lo invito a seguirla, hasta que se tendieron en la hierva que nacía en el suelo de aquel invernadero.

Colocados paralelamente el uno al lado del otro, sus bocas volvieron a buscarse.

Él intento colocarse sobre ella, por lo que ella instintivamente separo sus piernas para recibirlo, pero dejo escapar un tímido gemido, al sentir el roce del miembro erecto tan cerca de sus labios genitales.

Tranquila... dijo Ron suavemente.

Tomo una de las manos femenina y la guió hasta esa parte de él que palpitaba y crecía conforme las caricias y el deseo se iban intensificando.

Hermione lo toco con cierto temor, pero los besos de él, le hicieron entrar en confianza por lo que lo prolijo de caricias, comprendiendo cuanto le agradaban, ya que Ron comenzó a moverse y a suspirar incontrolablemente.

Pronto la necesidad de un contacto mas intimo, de poseerla por completo se abrió paso en su bajo vientre.

Por lo que coloco sus manos sobre las caderas de ella y la acomodo en una posición acorde a sus necesidades.

Ella se sorprendió, pero se dejo llevar, también ardía en deseos de ser poseída por él, que ante sus ojos se había convertido de niño en hombre y ahora quería tenerlo así para siempre.

Ron enfilo su miembro fuerte y erguido hacia el cálido lugar que anhelaba penetrar y explorar, sin embargo le fue difícil hacerlo. Empujo un poco mas pero la labor no era fácil.

Además de que el cuerpo de Hermione se defendió alejándose involuntariamente, mientras un gemido de dolor se dejaba escapar de los labios femeninos.

Él desistió por unos momentos, mientras retomaba los besos y las caricias sobre los pechos de ella, para tratar de mitigar el daño que pudo haber causado.

Ella respiraba entrecortadamente, presa de miedo, incertidumbre, pero también de anhelo por que aquello no se retrasara mas, por lo que volvió a relajarse, y acomodándose bajo el peso del cuerpo masculino, lo invito de nuevo a continuar.

Hazme tuya...

Ron la miro con incertidumbre. Ese era su único pensamiento y en eso tenia puesto toda su voluntad, pero no quería causar daño, quería llenarla de placer, de amor, no de dolor.

Sin embargo los besos en su pecho y los roces sobre su miembro habían vuelto, quedando completamente vencido y rendido a los placeres del deseo y la pasión.

Una vez mas avanzo e intento entrar en ella, sintiendo una embriagante resistencia por parte de aquella cálida concavidad que parecía no querer ceder espacio al intruso.

Hermione sentía una mezcla de dolor y placer, que no lograba comprender, aquella nueva sensación era tan diferente, que una parte de ella quería defenderse pero otra clamaba por que no terminara.

Podía sentir como él trataba de hacerle olvidar las molestias que causaba, besando su cuello y tratando de ser lo mas sutil posible en cada embestida, pero la pasión se desbordo y el dolor se intensifico, por lo que ella no pudo evitar expresarlo con fuertes gemidos.

Ante tal cosa, Ron se detuvo lentamente, mientras la observaba.

Hermione había cerrado sus ojos, pero al notar la separación y el abandono por parte de él de su cuerpo, los abrió y lo miro con vergüenza.

Sus respiraciones se fueron calmando, al tiempo que ambos corazones se acoplaban.

La temperatura que ambos cuerpos experimentaban contrastaba muchísima con la temperatura que había en el exterior del invernadero. El sudor había perlado su piel.

Perdóname... dijo Hermione en un sollozo.

Pero mi niña... ¿que tengo que perdonarte?... dijo Ron avergonzado y sorprendido.

Perdóname por no ser saber como darte, todo lo que mi corazón y mi cuerpo gritan por obsequiarte... dijo Hermione, mientras las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

No... no llores... dijo Ron intentando calmarla besando sus mejillas y sus ojos... perdóname tu a mi... por no saber como corresponder a tu entrega... a tu compañía, a tu cariño, a ese amor que desde siempre ha estado en ti y que yo no he sabido valorar.

Hermione se abrazo a él, sin poder evitar que las lagrimas se escabulleran de forma silenciosa.

Ron no entendía aquello. Pero guardo silencio, por respeto y admiración hacia ella, que ante sus ojos se había convertido de niña a mujer, y por la cual estaba seguro seria capaz de dar su vida.

Los sollozos se fueron calmando. Y ella busco sus labios una vez mas.

Volvieron a besarse. Y las caricias renacieron.

Un deseo por explorar mas allá de lo conocido, surgió en la mente de Ron, por lo que lentamente abandono los labios de Hermione y comenzó el recorrido.

Paso por entre sus pechos, donde se detuvo un tiempo para llenarlos de besos. Luego descendió por su abdomen, por su vientre dejando huellas y arrancando suspiros entrecortados

Y llego hasta donde deseaba acampar y fue su lengua quien comenzó la tarea de palpar, de acariciar, de hacer vibrar a plenitud aquel tibio lugar mientras las manos completaban la labor rozando suavemente la piel alrededor, subiendo y bajando de forma lenta y pausada por los muslos de ella.

Hermione sentía que los latidos de su corazón se intensificaban a medida que aquellas sensaciones en esa parte de su cuerpo también lo hacían.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente, algo que hizo que Ron comprendiera el alcance de su labor, sintiéndose complacido al saberla rendida y satisfecha.

Una extraña sensación de electricidad recorrió su espina dorsal, produciendo en Hermione un estado de placer y plenitud que nunca imagino experimentar.

Respiraba con dificultad, tratando de controlarse para no gritar; pero no pudo evitar volverse a estremecer al sentir no solo los labios de Ron de nuevo sobre sus pechos, sino como era invadida y penetrada por él de forma firme y decidida.

Aun estaba bajo los efectos de múltiples sensaciones, por lo que el dolor paso a un segundo plano, y tal vez ayudo a elevar sus niveles de placer.

Él se movía rítmicamente sobre ella, llenándola de si mismo, buscando fundirse en ella, complementarse, embriagarse con su ser.

Los suaves movimientos fueron cobrando vigor, haciéndose incontrolables. Eran uno solo. Era aquel momento la realización de sus anhelos y sueños, la consolidación de su amor.

Se entregaron por completo, alcanzando juntos el máximo placer.

Algunos minutos después, Ron yacía sobre el fino pasto y Hermione descansaba sobre su pecho acariciándolo con ternura.

Sus respiraciones estaban casi calmadas y sus corazones ya latían a su ritmo normal.

Se contemplaron por unos minutos, sin poder creer aun, lo que habían vivido, lo que habían alcanzado lograr.

Te amo... se dijeron mutuamente en un susurro.

Un timbre se escucho en la lejanía, haciéndoles comprender que la realidad volvía a rodearlos y que afuera de aquellas cuatro paredes les esperaba la vida.

Una vida que desde ese momento vivirían juntos para siempre.

_**Ejem... ejem... este es mi pequeño regalo para quienes admiran a la pareja H/R... espero les guste... pero solo lo sabré si me dejan mucho RR...**_

_**Besos...**_


End file.
